Ratt (band)
THIS PAGE IS GOING THROUGH MAJOR REVISIONS AND CLEAN UP. WHAT IS CURRENTLY ON THIS PAGE MAY NOT BE CURRENT AND/OR FACTUALLY ACCURATE. Ratt is a band that formed in San Diego, California as Mickey Ratt. The band later relocated to Los Angeles, California and shortened its name to Ratt. Several members from the Mickey Ratt period were later in the band Rough Cutt. The current status of the band is uncertain. Line-ups 1? * Stephen Pearcy: lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Chris Hager: lead guitar * Tim Garcia: bass, backing vocals * Bob Eisenberg: drums 2? * Stephen Pearcy: lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Chris Hager: lead guitar * Tim Garcia: bass * John Turner: drums ? * * * Dave Jellison: bass, backing vocals * ? * * * * Gene Hunter: * Khurt Maier: ? * Stephen Pearcy: lead vocals * Warren DeMartini: * Robbin Crosby: * Juan Croucier: bass * Bobby Blotzer: drums ? * Stephen Pearcy: lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Warren DeMartini: lead guitar * Robbie Crane: bass * Bobby Blotzer: drums ? * Stephen Pearcy: lead vocals * Warren DeMartini: * Keri Kelli: * Robbie Crane: * Bobby Blotzer: ? * Jizzy Pearl * * John Corabi * * Former Members Lead Vocalists * Jizzy Pearl (2000-2006) Guitarists (first position) * Warren DeMartini (1981-1982, 1982-1992) * Marq Torien (1982) Guitarists (second position) * Robbin Crosby (1981-1991) * Michael Schenker (1991-1992) * Keri Kelli (1999-2000) * John Corabi (2000-2008) * Carlos Cavazo (2008-2014, Guitarists BEING MOVED * Chris Hager (1976-1981) * Jake E. Lee (1980-1981) Bassists * Tim Garcia (1977-1980) * Dave Jellison (1980-1981) * Matt Thorr (1981-1982) * Gene Hunter (1982) * Joey Cristofanilli (1983) * Robbie Crane (1996-2012) Drummers * Bob Eisenberg (1977) * John Turner (1977-1981) * Dave Alford * Khurt Maier * Bobby Blotzer * Jimmy DeGrasso Discography As Mickey Ratt Singles * Drivin' On E (1980) Live Albums * In Your Direction (2011) Compilation Albums * The Garage Tape Dayz 78-81 (2000) * Rattus Erectus 1976-1982 (2012) Compilation EPs * Pre-Ratt Days (2007) As Ratt EPs * Ratt (EP) (1983) * Infestation (EP) (1999) Studio Albums * Out of the Cellar (1984) * Invasion of Your Privacy (1985) * Dancing Undercover (1986) * Reach for the Sky (1988) * Detonator (1990) * Ratt (album) (1999) * Infestation (album) (2010) Compilation Albums * Ratt & Roll 81-91 (1991) * Collage (1997) * Tell the World: The Very Best of Ratt (2007) Singles * You Think You're Tough (1983) * Round and Round (1984) * Back for More (1984) * Wanted Man * Lack of Communication * Lay It Down * You're In Love * What You Give Is What You Get * Dance * Body Talk * Slip of the Lip * Way Cool Jr. * I Want a Woman * Lovin' You's A Dirty Job * Shame Shame Shame * Givin' Yourself Away * Nobody Rides for Free * * Over the Edge * Live for Today * Best of Me * Eat Me Up Alive Videography * Ratt: The Video (1985) * Detonator Videoaction (1991) * Videos From The Cellar: The Atlantic Years (2007) Tourography * Out of the Cellar Tour References Category:Needs References